charmedlegacyfandomcom-20200214-history
The Nothing
Absorbing both Good and Evil beings without warning, the mystical force known as The Nothing exists within the wintry playground found inside the Ice Cream Man's vehicle and appears as a black, sucking hole of nothingness. The Ice Cream Man uses the Nothing to absorb demonic children that he lures into the vehicle with the Devil's Chord. Since the Nothing does not discriminate in it's choice of victims, it will absorb innocents and demon's alike leaving nothing behind in their wake. Sooner or later, the Nothing comes for everyone in the magical playground. Prue Halliwell's Encounter as a Young Girl When Charmed One Prue Halliwell was a young girl, she was attracted to an Ice Cream Truck that emanated a mysterious song, known as the Devil's Chord, and was sucked into the truck. In the truck was a magical playground covered in snow. Young Prue ran threw the wintry playground screaming for someone to help her and her father, Victor Bennett saved her from the Nothing, preventing it from sucking the young witch into nothingness. Prue and Phoebe Halliwell Encounter the Nothing After following a young demonic girl into the Ice Cream Man's truck, Prue and her sister Phoebe found themselves on the wintry playground where a young demon boy, Ari posed as an innocent victim, leading the two sisters away from the Nothing as it approached them. As the sucking force headed directly toward them, the two sisters and Ari ran to hide in nearby bushes, but then Prue say a young girl about to fall victim to the Nothing and trying to save her, Prue ran out from the bushes to the girl, but she was too late, the Nothing absorbed the young demon child. : As the sisters and Ari walked through the playground, Phoebe noticed that everything looked the same, questioning if they were walking in circles and Ari told them that everything looks the same, that it's how the Nothing gets them. When Prue asked if the Ice Cream Man was in charge of the Nothing, Ari said that he didn't know. As they walked past a swing set, Phoebe touched it and had a Premonition where see saw a young Prue on the playground running to her father and being hugged by him. : The sisters then found the group of children and discovered that they could see the street atop a slide and realized going up the slide was their way out. As they proceeded up sending the kids up the slide, the Ice Cream Man emerged yelling at the sisters, telling them not to let the kids escape and to get away from the door. But the sisters and the kids exited and the Ice Cream Man grabbed Ari by the shirt trying to pull him back into the truck. Ari grabbed the man's wrists as Prue and Phoebe stood watching and saw the kid incinerate and burn the Ice Cream Man's arms, and they realized the children were demonic. The Ice Cream Man fell back into the truck and Ari slammed the door shut. The girls wanted to keep Ari away from the other kids but then they too proved to be demons and ran off with Ari. The Nothing Nearly Absorbs Prue After learning the kids were demons, Prue and her father Victor headed to a junk yard where the Ice Cream Man's truck was parked and climbed in through the back door, hoping to save the Ice Cream Man. As Prue and the Ice Cream Man apologized for accidently sucking the sisters into the truck, Victor saw that the Nothing was approaching and the Ice Cream Man told Prue that they have to get the kids back in the truck so they could be vanquished by the Nothing and told her and Victor that he disabled the truck and they would have to fix it in order to play the song and attract the demon kids. The man knew he wasn't going to make it and told Prue to pull a glass tube from his shirt that would allow the song to play. As the Nothing approached closer, Prue told the Ice Cream Man to go up the slide first but he told her that he could be replaced, she can't be and pushed Prue and Victor out of the way as the Nothing absorbed him. : Prue and Victor tried to escape but the Nothing returned yet again as they approached the slide to escape. Prue tried to climb up the slide but was quickly sucked up by the Nothing as Victor grabbed her arms pulling her back down. Prue cried for Victor to save her and he successfully managed to pull her away from the Nothing and the two escaped from the playground onto the street. The Book of Shadows After escaping the Ice Cream Truck, Prue and Phoebe located the entry in the Book of Shadows containing a two page spread on the Ice Cream Man and the mystical force known as the Nothing. As one page described the Ice Cream Man and the Nothing, the adjoining page contained three illustrations of ice cream trucks. The entry read thus: The Ice Cream Man In the guise of a man selling ice cream, this mortal is responsible for capturing demonic children. To lure his prey, the ice cream man plays the devil's chord which is a series of notes that when sounded together specifically attract demon kids like moths to a flame. Once lured, the ice cream man then sucks the demon youngsters inside the vehicle, where the children find them selves on a magical playground and trapped in that world, the young demons must face the nothing. The Nothing This dangerous force exists in the magical world within the Ice Cream Man’s vehicle. The Nothing absorbs both good and evil beings without warning, leaving behind nothing in their wakes. Since this force does not discriminate in its choice of victims, it targets innocents and demons alike. The Ice Cream Man uses the Nothing to vanquish demon children after luring them into his vehicle. In that magical world there is no escape from the Nothing. Sooner or later it comes for everyone. Category: Charmed Universe Category: Magical Beings Category: Season 3